Prussias Awesome letters to the world
by Theawesomeme
Summary: An addition to MatthewKirklandWilliams and ciddlesandbits's Alfreds and Matthews letters to the world...Theyve started a trend! Write to and ask Prussia what you wish, hes here to answer his fan mail!
1. Opening letter

Guten Tag World!

My Name is Gilbert Beillschmidt, and for those who don't know, because theyre unawesome, I am or atleast was the awesome personification of the kingdom of Prussia.

I saw America and Canada both sending out letters to the world and I thought that the awesome me couldnt miss out. Might as well get to know the world out there a little better kese~

Hmm I guess I should tell you all a little bit about myself... Well...Im Gilbert, or Gil. I have a pet bird I named Gilbird. I live with my younger brother Ludwig,( or better off known as Germany) and his little Liebling Feliciano (Italia). My bestest friends ever are Francis (France) and Antonio (Spain). I love annoying my childhood enemy/friend Roderich (Austria) and that usually ends with me running from Eliza (Hungary) whose unawesomely scary for being a girl.

I love causing mischief when Im bored. Just because Im not a country anymore doesnt mean I can't have fun right?

Well...I think thats it on my part. I can't wait to see who replies. Dont be shy! Ask me whatever you wish~ Ill respond as fast as I can since I dont have a great deal of work to do.

Stay awesome!

-Gilbert Weillschmidt


	2. Portugal: 1

Dear Prussia (Gilbert Beillschmidt),

Como você é (How are you)? I've always wondered this, how the did you become friends with my older brother, Spain? Also, obrigado(thank you) for all the time you've brought the guy home when he's absolutely wasted.

Well, we should hang out some time. I keep hearing how much fun you are.

Well, tchau Senhor terrível(Goodbye ).

Sincerely,

Portugal (Silvia Dias)

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Why Hello Portugal!

And thats a funny story. I happened across Spain and France one day and when I went to go tackle the frenchman, Antonio got in the way and I tackled him on accident. He screamed like a little girl when he saw it was me. Bitte schön Silvy! My awesome self couldnt just leave Toni passed out some where now could I kese~

I think we should, and soon too. I like making new friends and I cant belive I havent met you yet! How unawesome of me!

Till next time portugal~

Tschüs!

-Gilbert


	3. Nicaragua: 1

_Hóla Prussia,_

_I started writing to Matthew, so I thought "why not write to Prussia as well?" I am Ncaragua. If you look on a world map (not America's, obviously -_-") and look at that strip of land that connects North and South America, yeah, now look at the biggest country in central america, that's Nicaragua. Or my land or whatever. I do agree that you are indeed awesome, but why was the awesome you technically "dissolved" as a country? I don't get that. And how do you know Antonio? He's technically my Pápi, but I don't really talk to him much anymore, unless it involves trade. Well, now I have to go make sure Costa Rica and Panama don't try to kill each other again -_-" Why must my siblings do this to me? I really don't want to end up like my sister Guatemala (who was all fun and stuff but then became the stick-up-her-ass woman she is today). Oh well. _

_Adiós,_

_Nicaragua (Luisa Rodriguez)_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Guten Tag Nicaragua!

I was writing to Mattie too and Im glad you sought to write to me too. Totally awesome.

I actually went to look at the map like I said (And no, not Americas. Jeez that guy is dense) And now I know where you are so I can visit if Im ever in the neighborhood!

Ah well...My dissolution was an agreement of sorts behind my back. Didn't know what was going on till it happened. Not like I care anymore! I can get along fine even with my country Dissolved. Im more or less East germany now~

And youre the second one to ask me that today! Thats two of Tonis family that have written me! Sweet~ And As I have told Portugal, I met Toni when he was with Francis,and accidently tackled him. Your Papi can scream really high pitched when he wants too.

Well, good luck with your siblings! Sounds like you have your hands full.

Tschüs Niccy!

-Gilbert


	4. Cat: 1

_Hello there Gilbert,_

_I would first like to say that you are indeed, the most awesome person EVER. And I love you :B Because you're awesome. I have a question for you. And I think that I shall ask it. So tell me Prussia, are you friends with Matthew Williams? That being said, you should come over sometime to land of DragonLand to soar with the dragons in the land of heart. And one more thing before I go, if you see Francis, tell him to stay away from my rose garden. _

_Sincerely, _

_Cat_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Guten Tag Cat!

Hehe Cat, Do you like Cats?

Anywho...Danke!

The fact you love my awesome self makes you super awesome in my books~ And yes, I am friends with Mattie. Been bugging him ever since he brought me maple syrup (Im addicted to the stuff). Now, this Dragonland...it sounds...super awesome!Tell me more! I think I might come for a visit.

Kesesesese

I'll Let Franny know to go somewhere else for his crotch flowers.

Hope to talk to you soon!

-Gilly


	5. Texas: 1

_Dear Gilbert, _

_So, you claim you're awesome huh? Well, I don't think so, I think I am more awesome than you are Mr. Gilbert, if you think otherwise than I challange you to an awesome you accept my challange then I cannot wait to see the look of shame on your face when you get beat by a girl. If you do not accept my challange, then consider yourself lucky, so your brother won't have to pay any hospitol is all I have to say. I cannot wait to see your reply. _

_-Texas-_

_P.S You just lost the game_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo

Ah.

Texas.

Part of the ever so unawesome and egotistic America.

Alfred didnt put you up to this did he? Cause he should face me like a man.

But I accept your challenge! Because it is unawesome to turn it down! Bring it on Bizatch!

-Gilbert.

P.S. Im too awesome for the game.


	6. Sealand: 1

_Hello Prussia!_

_You're drinking-buddies with jerk England right? I still need to get him to sign my independence contract... Wanna help a groving superpower? I can give you a lord or baron title so everyone can see how awesome you are, desu yo! _

_Awesomely_

_Peter_

_The Principality of Sealand_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Guten Tag Sealand!

Yes I am actually. We had a little trist not too long ago and we couldnt stop arguing but we have rekindled our awesome friendship over beer yet again. Hmmm...I think I might like the sound of being Lord of Awesome...Count me in! Just tell me what ya need me to do!

Tchuss Peter!

Hope to hear back soon!

-Gilbert


	7. Portugal: 2

_Dear Prussia (Gilbert Beillschmidt),_

_Oh my! He screamed like a girl? The only time I've ever heard him scream like a girl was when I was living with him years ago (stupid Iberian Union) and Romano feel down the stairs one day. Never had I seen Antonio be so worried over someone's well being. Sometimes, I wonder if he cares more about Romano than me, his own little irma (sister)._

_Oh well! At least I have a good amigo(friend) like Inglaterra (England). It hard to believe we've been friends since 1373. _

_Oh speaking of Arthur, I heard you two are good drinking buddies. Would it be okay if I come with you two, the next time you guys go drinking? I'm very good at holding my álcool (liquor). Just ask Brasil, he can vouche for me. Everytime, Entrudo (Carnival) comes around; we go out and do some hardcore drinking._

_Well, I must be off. Tenha um dia terrível, Gilbert (Have an awesome day, Gilbert). _

_Sincerely,_

_Portugal (Silvia Dias)_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hey again Portugal~

Yes, yes he did.

Yeah...Antonio seems to be a little infatuated with Romano...Maybe borderline obsessed with the Italian. kesese but its cute. Good for him.

Of course you can come drinking with us! You can join us when we get plastered and jump upon tables and sing. Its the only time Ive ever seen Iggypop loosen up and enjoy himself xD He can be such an old man sometimes. We can see who drinks more~

I always have an awesome day. Hope you enjoy yours too~

-Gilbert.


	8. France: 1

_Dear La Prusse_

_I would like to ask when you are going to return that book you borrowed and keep forgetting to return to me. Toni wishes to borrow it and he can't as long as you have it. _

_Also we have to set up a day to go out drinking again. It's been a while since we went out and got completely wasted. We have to keep this a secret from Angleterre since he wants to go with us next time we go out._

_Votre ami_

_Francis Bonnefoy (France)_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Frenchie!

Book? What book is that one? I don't remember. kese~

And yes we do. Uhhhm lets see. Im drinking with Iggy this weekend and maybe Denmark...so sometime after that maybe? Im free all week after work so we can set a day for then.

Oh. I was supposed to tell you to stay out of the rose garden of one of my penpals. You keep stealing her roses apparantly.

-Gilbert


	9. Texas: 2

_Dear Gilbert,_

_Yes, sadly I am part of America, but I can leave anytime I want. No, Alfred did not put me up to this, id he want to speak to you then he can do so himself, plus, I would never let him make me do a favor for him. He knows never to do that unless he has a death wish. _

_I am glad you accepted my challange, please tell me the time and place you wish to hold this challange and I will be there._

_I wish you good luck , you'll need it._

_-Texas_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Guten tag Texas.

I find it a little funny that youre sad to be a part of Matties brother. Kesese. You sound like youre keeping him in line by saying that :D

Of course I accept. What kind of awesome person would I be if I didnt? Now, What kind of challenge are we doing? Snowboarding? drinking? Im up for anything. Im Usually free during the day on weekends. The rest of the day Im at work so we can do it on a weekend!

-Gilbert


	10. Annabell1

dear gilbert,

_my name is annabell and i am 9 and a half and i am so very happy to be able to write to you! my best weapon to use is the whip, if i could i would go back in time and use it aganst that sack of alge russia and his bat guano crazy sister for you and if i could go back in time i would warn you aganst EVER helping alfred becuse in the end he would betray you and dissolve your nationness, in fact i would tell you to caputure him and france and spain before they could stab you in the with alfred under your heel you could take on the rest of the world crushing it and subjecting it to the rule of the all mighty prussian kingdom!_

_hehee sorry about my crazy moment, i just dont get HOW any one can sit in that meeting togather and not just decre war on each other i mean every ones stabed one person or another in the back, its amazeing it just ends up in fist fights..._

_anyway i would like to know which fruits and veggies you like best? i like the tastes of blueberries andgreen beans my self. i also adore the colors blue and white, mainly becuse my favorite person wears them all the time, i'd advice looking up the manga "blood+" for a good laugh i mean hey, alfred gets bombed in new york again in it!_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Guten Tag Annabell.

You use a whip as a weapon? Not that it isnt awesome but why is a nine year old using a whip as a weapon?

Kese, while that is a nice idea and ruling the world would indeed be super awesome and sweet, the dissolution of my country was bound to happen anyways. I rather like being Germany with mein bruder, though I do miss my awesome status as prussia from time to time.

And The meetings well...those are pretty much the truce area. Every puts behind what the other countries have done to them kese. Ive forgiven Frenchie and Toni, I can...tolerate...Ivan as long as the creepy russian bastard doesnt talk to me and Ive stabbed enough of them to know the feelings mutual. xD

hmmm fruits and veggies? Well...I dont eat a lot of those when living with west. A lot of meat in that house. Feliciano and Antonio got me liking tomatoes however and I like the taste of grapes. My favouritest thing ever is maple syrup right now but thats not really a fruit or veggie is it?

Ah I went to watch it but the animation isnt awesome enough for me (Besides, when doesnt new york get bombed or attacked in something? )

So, whose your favourite person?

-Gilbert


	11. France: 2

_Dear Gil_

_You know the book. The one that you made me swear that I would never tell anybody that you borrowed the book because it would be très embrassing._

_I am busy next week but not next weekend. Is this good?_

_A girl's roseraie? Ah I remember which one. I shall try but they are such lovely roses. If it makes the jolie dame(lovely lady) feel better I recetly was vistng Amérique and stole some roses the Presidential garden._

_Avec l'amour_

_Francis Bonefoy_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dear franny

psssssh...Ill have to look...but West has so many of those I might have tossed it in with them thinking they were one of his. kese...

Really? You Stole roses from Alfred? Has he found out yet? Itll be hilarious if he finds out.

Speak in something I can understaaaaaaand

-Gilly


	12. Nicaragua: 2

_Hola Prussia!_

_Yeah,Papi can scream really high pitched. Guatemala can agree with that statement. And America really is dense. I had to kick his ass before he got the idea that I did NOT want to be part of America. I like being my own country thank you very much. Anyway, maybe we could go drinking sometime. unlike Guatemala and Panama (god, how are we even related?) I can hold my liquor very well. Is Niccy my nickname or something? I don't mind it, it's just no one ever really gives me nicknames (apparently being the second poorest country on the western hemisphere makes you "unworthy" to talk to anyone). Well, Panama and Costa Rica stopped fighting, and El Salvador is keeping Belize in line. He's got, like, 51 handguns! I don't even WANT to know how he got them. I have to go _

_Adios,_

_Nicaragua_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Guten Tag!

kesese you make it sound like Alfred was pulling a "Become one with America'' Like Russia does with everyone at the meetings.

Wow! Everyone wants to go drinking with me! Awesome! Good thing Im still kind of like...imortal like the rest of you nations or Id have liver damage by the time Im done drinking with everyone~ But yeah, we should totally go drinking soon kese!

And yes. Niccy is a nikname given to you by the awesome me so you better get used to it! Everyone deserves an awesome nickname~

51 hand guns? niiice. Ive used several over the years but nothing beats using a sword.

talk to you soon

-Gilly


	13. Texas: 3

_Dear Gilbert,_

_Yes I do keep him in line, sort of._

_kind of challange, hmm...I got it!_

_A KARAOKE BATTLE! _

_-Texas-_

_P.S. tag you're it_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dear Texas

Kesese Im surprised someone does. Good for you

Karaoke battle eh?

...

...

You are so going dooooown! You shall witness the awesomeness that is me!

-Gilbert

P.S. pffft nu uh -tag- youre it :D


	14. Annabell: 2

_dear gilbert,_

_the reason i carry a whip as a weapon?now that is a tale to tell. one day when my class was watching an old news reel that had a few select nation tans in it i saw you in it and my friends saw alfred i was disgusted by the sight of him while two of my class mates swooned over his ego i mean while admired your confedence at defince of the world. i told them that alfred f jones was an egotiscal jack ass who shove demrocy down every ones troat, who nearly killed poor kiku,who put his younger brother in undeniable pain and didnt even stop to think the taxes where becuse poor arthur had just come out of a war with spain to protect his fat bottom._

_well, a few days later i had joined the book club and i was walking down ththe hall way when the two girls snaged my arms and told me that they had made me a gift pertaning to you since i was such a large fan, sadly enough i did not heed the warning bells going off in my head, in mere moments they had dunked me into a large bowel of god only knows what. i woke up later on to find my self in a restroom and when i stood up and peered into a mirror my hair had gone from its soft blond color to a slivery i at least had my pretty blue eyes so from then on a lok like a combo of you and diva my two favorite people! so since then i have learned to use a whip to defend my self_

_i suppose truce areas are a good thing, i'm always scared some bodys gonna fricken nuke the hell out of the states after one of those meetings however._

_i like meat and potatos too, but i have o be carefull how much i eat of them becuse i inharted my blood fathers matbolisem and i am pretty scared of geting too plump so most of the time i stuff my self with veggies and after thanksgiveing i tend to have a week of celery crackers and water to avoid obesty._

_i sent you some of my gardens last green bean crop, sadly winter is upon us here, and while i like it geting cooler and more wet, i also dettest haveing to relie on shops for tamtos and green beans and peppers, and any other veggie. i also send along some PROPERLY made scones not those burnt bricks england makes_

_love,_

_annebell_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Guten tag Annabell.

Eeeh...You really seem to hate America. Which is a shame really. He and Matthew are really good friends of mine so its a little unawesome that you're hating on him.

The girls at your school seem a little stuck up but really? A whip? I thought schools nowadays didnt allow weapons or something. Unless theyve gotten more lenient

Thanksgiving? We dont have that over here so I had to have Mattie tell me what that is kesese.

And thanks for the stuff yo. Francis is going to use some next he comes over for Dinner since I dont cook. Its unawesome to do so. As for the scones...I actually rather like the taste of Iggys Scones. I dont see why everyone hates them so much :D

-Gilbert


	15. Sealand: 2

_Hello Prussia!_

_Awesome that you want to help. A little bird told me that you and jerk England are going drinking this weekend. Can you make him drunk enough so that he'll sign my request for independence? Not too drunk though, I remember how he acts when drunk... America this, America that la di da di da di da -.-' I'm glad that I moved to Sweden's and Finland's house and don't have to listen to my idiot brother's rants._

_And as for the lord title, you'll become officially Lord of the principality of Sealand._

_Awesomely_

_Peter Kirkland_

_The Awesome Principality of Sealand_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Guten tag Awesome Principality of Sealand!

If I was still a nation myself I would totally vote for you being a nation because I'm that awesome but alas, my opinion doesnt matter for much these days.

And yes, we are going drinking. I take it youve never seen him drunker then that kese? I can get him drunk enough to go singing with me up on stages or tables. And if Americas with us, his rant goes from ''americaamericaamerica'' to yelling at Alfred and thinking he's Matthew. Iggy can be so funny when he doesnt have the gentleman stick up the arse.

Oh right. Hows living with Sweden and finland? Do you see Denmark at all while you're there? If you do tell him he owes me a beer!

Talk to you soon hopefully!

Awesome lord of the principality of Sealand Gilbert


	16. Annabell: 3

_dear gilbo,_

_well i dont mean to hate on him so much, it just irks me how he acts, becuse of him everyone thinks americans are nothing but burger eating, coke chuging morons._

_they are pretty stuck up, my mother would say"their noses are so far stuck up they'll drown if it rains". and the school rules on weapons are:no hand guns knives or elsosive devices, a whip is not in there, and i have yet to show it to any one i keep it hiden at all times._

_thanksgiveings a holiday held on november 25th i belive, its when everyone in a family gathers around to eat and watch the superbowel now adays, before it was the day the pilgrems and the indians came togather and had a feast togather to celebrate the harvest. so i have to watch what i eat so i dont become fat like my father._

_how can cooking be unawesome?the food blending, the scents wafting knowing you made a meal with your own two hands weather its a simple pot of pasta or a complex roasted turkey cooking is wonderful!_

_i suppose they only look a bit scary, england scones i mean, they always look so black and well charred you must have been quite brave to take a bite!_

_love,annebell_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Guten Tag!

Well If you look at it...Italy makes people think Ialians are all useless and love pasta, Russia makes people think Russians are all big and scary bastards, Canada makes people think Canadians are quiet and invisible. kesese, We're all little stereo typical.

Well atleast you keep it hidden :D

Yeah well I know that now. xD I just had Matthew explain it to me since he and Alfred both have that holiday.

I'm too awesome to cook. Usually mein bruder cooks or Feliciano does it. Kese, you kind of sound like france when you talk about food.

I've passed out by eating his food once kese. West was afraid he put me in a coma. Nothing the awesome me can't handle though :D

-gilbert


	17. Matthieu: 1

_Dear GIlbert,_

_Umm... Hi! Francis told me thank you were accepting questions, so I took up his offer and here I am._

_Well, first of all when do you think you'll be returning that Maple Syrup to me? Not that I'm complaining! I was just wondering._

_Alfred barged into my house today (uninvited) and demanded I make him Pancakes... _

_Anyway, how are you doing? Kumakiro and I are doing fine and if you want to come over soon, feel free. _

_Ah. Sorry I have to go Alfreds yelling at me. _

_Sincerely Matthieu Williams (CA-NA-DA)_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Gutan Tag Canada!

Oh...kesese...You wanted that back? Silly me didnt think you did and ate it all :3 It was just that good.

Tell Alfred to eat the pancakes with Jam or sure he can live without maple syrup. Im surprised you don't have a storage closet full of maple syrup!

Have fun getting yelled at!

-Gilbert


	18. Bangladesh: 1

_Guten Tag, Preussen. I am not sure if you remember me, but I trained with your brother(and occasionally, you) during the..um..WWII, as a part of S.C. Bose's army. I just thought I would check up on you, since I have nothing better to do now. I am technically Bangladesh now, but the paperwork's thankfully light. Are you living with your bruder, because I was planning to visit him and Feli - on a very unofficial basis, of course - and as I said, I don't know if you remember, but you make a better drinking buddy than Ludwig(don't tell him I said that, please) because he never seems to let his hair down, which is pretty understandable, seeing as how he has to look after Feli. And I bet this time, I will beat you in a drinking contest. I've been practising for a long time now._

_- With Love, _

_Bangladesh(Rimea Saharoy)_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Guten Tag Bangladesh~

Yes! I remember you! Its been a long time!

I am living with West now actually. We aso have Feliciano and sometimes Roderich here too . Im sure Bruder would love for you to come for a visit since its been a long time since either of us have seen you

Kese! Of course Im better then Ludwig when It comes to drinking. I'm more awesome then he is and Im funner. I think its funny when he has to chase Feli around the house. Its rather cute how in denial the boy is.

Bring it on my friend. Ill show you how much more I can drink now!

-Gilbert


	19. Matthew: 1

_Dear Gilbert,_

_You, uh, left your pants here last time you were drunk and demanding pancakes... I don't know why you left without pants, but it could have something to do with the fact that they were soaked in maple syrup. Anyway, I've washed and ironed them, so you can pick them up whenever you want to, but I will not bring them to you this time. Your brother gives me weird looks when he opens the door and I'm holding you pants._

_Sincerely,_

_Matthew Williams_

_Canada_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Guten Tag Matthew~

I left my pants there last time? Really? huh...So thats where they went! I just thought I lost them some where. Thanks for ironing them buddy :D You're the best. Ill pick them up soon I promise kesese.

Luddy only looks at you funny because he forgets who you are at first, I think its funny.

-Gilbert


	20. Sealand: 3

_Hello Lord Gilbert of Sealand!_

_I'm glad you like the title, but remember to do your part of the deal desu yo. Get that fairy-seeing mentally challenged brother to sign my papers, okay?_

_This is the second time I re-write this letter. Hanatamago ate the last two. She really seems to like my new lily of the valley scented paper... Mum gave it to me when I asked for something to write my letters on. He seems to be obsessed with those flowers. Speaking of Finland, me and he and Sweden are going on a short vacation to visit my Nordic uncles in Reykjavik. Well, Denmark's not going to be there but Norge and Ice will :)_

_And I will tell uncle Mathias that he owns you beer as soon as I meet him._

_Awesomely_

_Peter Kirkland_

_The Awesome Principality of Sealand_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Guten tag Awesome Principality of Sealand!

Dont worry. Ill make sure he signs it! He wont even remember it in the morning so he cant kill either of us for setting him up kese!

Hanatamago? Whats that? It sounds awesome

I totally just sniffed the paper to smell it :D It smells nice actually. Good choice on yer mums half.

Have fun on your Vacation little nation. Vacations are epically awesome. Say hi to your uncles for me.

Keep awesome

Lord of awesome sealand

-Gilbert


	21. Torie: 1

_hello, gilbert!_

_dude, you are so awesome! oh, god, i sound so american... well at least i have annoyed iggy. im sure he wouldnt be too pleased that one of his citizens are using alfreds words._

_as i am a fan of yours, naturally i have a load of questions. sorry about that :P_

_how are you? and gilbird? _

_if you just happen to be visiting iggys cousin, northern ireland, can i pet gilbird? he is so adorable :3 _

_how does it feel to be so awesome? and is your awesomeness infectious?_

_kthanxbie!_

_~torie_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hallo Torie

Dude!

I am awesome

Congrats on annoying Iggypop

:D

I am awesomely fantastic! Writing these letters have made my day! And My little Vogel is super cute and feathery. He still hangs out in my hair. I forget he`s up there sometimes.

Of course you can pet Gilbird! Felicianos obsessed with petting the little guy so he`s used of the attention now

It feels...awesome to be so awesome! What else would it feel like? It might be infectious. I dunno. xD Ive never tried to find out!

-Gilbert


	22. Portugal: 3

_Dear Prussia (Gilbert Beillschmidt),_

_I can tell my irmão (brother) is infatuated/borderline obsessed with Romano. It's put some strain on our relationship as siblings. It can be sort of depressing at times. Oh well. When Antonio isn't all focused on Romano, he can be somewhat of a very kind and loving big brother._

_You and Arthur, dance and sing on tables when you're both drunk? Oh my, now I'm really excited to go drinking with you guys. I know for sure, I've never heard you sing though I bet you are amazing. I don't think I've ever heard Arthur sing. I know he's heard me sing once; and, I didn't know he was listening until I finished singing the song, only to turn around to see him standing there. By the way, I've been told by many that I have a belo (beautiful) singing voice; even when I'm absolutely wasted. _

_Sim (yes), Arthur can be like an old man sometimes. Though there's something about it that I find to be rather adorável (adorable) about it. Besides, even though he may act like an old man at times; he's still a very espécie (kind) gentleman and amigo._

_My little irma (she's also one of my two autonomous regions), Azores, just came up to me now; asking if I would help her find her turtle, Senhor Swimmy (Mister Swimmy). The little guy must of disappeared from her sight once again. As the caring older irma that I am, I'm obliged to go help her go find her turtle. Wish me luck, Gilbert. Tchau (goodebye) for now._

_Sincerely,_

_Portugal (Silvia Dias)_

_P.S. Azores wanted me to tell you that she says, "Oi Senhor Terrível (Hello Mister Awesome)!_

oOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hallo Portugal

Well, Antonio is Antonio. If he sees something he likes he dotes on it for...wow...whats it been...centuries?

An awesome voice eh? Im sue youll be an awesome addition to our group! And Iggy just doesnt sing, he plays bass too! When he was going through his little 80`s punk phase we had our own little band and I was the awesome lead singer because with everything else, I am awesome at it.

Yeah. Thats a good point. I think its rather cute how gentlemanly he can be. It totally disappeares wehn hes drunk though kese. You`ll see for yourself.

A turtle? Really? Aw. I bet its cute. Id like to see it sometime. Good luck finding him!

Have fun!

-gilbert

P.S. Tell her I said an awesome hi back


	23. Nicaragua: 3

_Hola Prussia!_

_Yeah, I did make it seem like America did a "become one with America" thing. O.O What really happened was that He kept on persisting for me to become a state. I got really pissed off because he put his Army on my land (America and I kinda have an "iffy" relationship). He also put an embargo on me when he thought I turned communist (I'm never accepting help from Russia AGAIN! He scares me).But, now I'm a democratic country and America and I hang out sometimes. And it is a good thing you still have the immortality. Because I like to drink A LOT! And thanks for the nickname! Oh, and Panama say hi. I heard you got a title with Sealand. Cool. _

_Adios,_

_Niccy (Nicaragua)_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Guten Tag Niccy!

Kesesesese!

`Become one with America Da?`

He`d kill me if he heard me say that kese!

UUUGH

Dont get me started on Russia man. Hes the only country I cant stand anymore. Creepy bastard. Hes actually the reason I get along with America so well now though. Common hatred and such

We should have a drinking contest. We`ll see who can drink far the only one that can out drink me is Matthew. Not even West can win against me.

Tell Panama I say an awesome hi back

And yeah I did! Im officially a lord of sealand now!

-gilbert


	24. Matthewkirklandwilliams : 1

_Dear Gibert,_

_Bonjour! Ah good you took my advice and started one! That's great,eh! :D Oh yeah, since you like me to fix you my pancakes so much, I want you to fix me some wurst, (is that how you spell it? Pleeease? Pretty please?_

_- Sincerely _

_Matthew_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hey Birdy!

Yeah I did! This is totally awesome too! Ive gotten great responses!

Of course! How can say no when you ask so cutely ;D

We can make an awesome dual breakfast combination of my wurst and your freaking sweet pancakes!

Ill come bug you soon!

-Gilly


	25. Cat: 2

_Hello Gilbert!_

_It's Cat again! If you remember, I wrote to you earlier :B WOO! Okay so, I was talking to a good friend of mine today and she mentioned something about Maple Soda. So me being myself, I went online and Googled this 'maple-ish soda'. I thought she was lying and was attempting to make me feel like an idiot (which is really hard to do... she said it was because of my huge ego...) but I did find it... o.o weird huh... is Matthew running out of ideas as of what to do with his unnatural amounts of syrup? _

_speaking of Mr. Williams... and syrup... __

_doesheusethatstuffaslube? cause theres some PRETTY creative and interesting things concerning this... cause, ya' know... I figured you would know... :3_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hallo again Cat

Of course I remember!

Maple soda...dude...Im so hitting Mattie up for some of that. If it tastes as awesome as maple syrup I neeeeeed to try it.

kesesesese

Of course I would know aaaaand thats a secret ;D

-Gilbert.


	26. Matthieu: 2

_Dear Glibert,_

_I-I don't have THAT much Maple Syrup! I just have a few bottles here and there. The most I've ever had was like 32 bottles at a time! Not much... _

_Alfred was yelling on "how it's not cool to talk to a jerk like Gilbert" and "how he'll be a bad influence on me"._

_It took me a while to get the computer back and I had to tell him to leave 3 times! I wonder if he doesn't like you or something._

_Francis said he was going out drinking tonight, so say hi to him for me! _

_Sincerely Mattheiu Williams (Canada)_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Guten tag Mattie!

Oh come on xD 32 bottles is a bit muuuuuch kesese. But I can unerstand why you have so much. That suff is pretty freaking tasty.

He loves me and he knows ir Kese Americas just got his panties in a bunch because Im more awesome then he is right now.

Yeah. We're going to have fun~ And Ill give him an awesome hi for you

-Gilbert


	27. Annabell: 4

_dear gilbo,_

_well i still dont like stareotypeing, its mean and unfair of that to happen._

_a hidden weapon is the best sort,never let your enemy know what you have planed, it would spoil all the fun!_

_matt is as cool as you, and i love his adoreable little poler bear i wish i could snuggle it for a few hours, i'm glad he has you as a friend._

_you think i sound like francis when i talk about food?i'm kinda blushing, consdering the best cooking schools are in france, and well thats what i want to do for a liveing, cooking i mean_

_i think feli and ludwig cook such good tasteing food for you is becuse they love you, cooking is a way of expressing your love for some one, so when some one turns down an offering of food its like rejecting some ones love or friendship._

_love,_

_annebell_

_PS:how do you say father in german?or even in prussain?_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Guten tag!

Matt is awesome but not as awesome as I am. His polar bear is bipolar. I swear. He's fine with birdie but when I come over he bites me.

Yes you do kesese. You sounded like one of his kids (matie and Chelles) when you talked about it, or somehow related to feli when he talks about pasta. When you get older I could always see if france could take you under his wing. His cooking is awesome

And again, here you go sounding like francis kese. Mattie cooks for me too when I come and wake him up at four in the morning for pancakes.

-Gilbert

PS

Eh? Father in German is Vater. Never had to use it myself. Dont have one and never plan to be one kese, kids cramp my awesome style unlike Iggy and frenchie.


	28. Matthew: 2

_Hello Gilbert,_

_Oh, I thought it was because he thought we... uh, I mean! Obviously it's because he didn't recognize me! Hahaha..._

_I see you'll be going out drinking with various other countries soon. Have fun and remember, my door is always unlocked, there's no need to kick it in if you want pancakes. Although it would be nice it would be nice if you didn't drunkenly demand pancakes at four in the morning..._

_Sincerely,_

_Matthew Williams_

_Canada_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Guten tag Matt!

Kese!

Oh he's thought that already. Shoulda seen the look on his face when he tried asking me about it. It was so funny. ;D I just casually shrugged and said it wasnt his business soooo he probably still thinks that.

Yeah, Ive got a lot of drinking buddies to go visit soon. Didnt know I was so popular kesese. I kicked your door in? Really? Whoops. ill be sure o write on my arm to remind myself not to kick your door in when Imdrunk since thats not awesome.

-gilbert


	29. Nicaragua: 4

_Holà!_

_Yeah, Russia scared me half to death. HE'S REALLY FRICKIN TALL! Of course that could be because I'm 5'1 (don't even get me STARTED on my height, I'm actually the tallest of all my siblings). America has times where he forgets who I am (he's the only one that does). Panama got excited that you said hi back. Geh, she's also crushing really hard on America... Yeah almost everyone except him actually knows it by now. Anyway, I heard that Arthur starts singing and dancing on tables when he's drunk. Nica nica __that would be humorous to watch. Costa Rica decided to get totally wasted (which is hard for him to do since he can drink a lot of alcohol, like me, we're twins) and he decided to dress like Shakira and sing songs sung by her. All of us (except Guatemala because she hates liquor, HOW THE HELL IS SHE MY SISTER?) were laughing so hard. Then Honduras videotaped it and posted it on youtube. Let's just say we all might die later. Unless Él Salvador lets us all borrow a gun for protection... _

_Hasta Luego,_

_Niccy (Nicaragua_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Guten tag Niccy!

Dont worry about the height thing. I mean, West is younger then me by...alot...and hes massive!

America has times where he forgets everyone kese, I mean, look at his map, theres no one else on it but him and I think he's a little dense when it comes to other people liking him.

Oh its hilarious to watch and now, since you said that, Im going to have to go look up that video of your bruder dancing and singing like this shakira person kese!

till next time

-Gilbert


	30. Sealand: 4

_Greetings Lord Gilbert!_

_The plan sounds awesome, but I will just have to make sure thar England'll hear about me being a real nation the day after :)_

_You don't know who Hanatamago is? She's our dog. Or, she was originalliy mum's and papa's dog, but now she's mine too since I'm part of the family. Oh, and she says hi. That's her pawprint up in the corner._

_Mum always says that I shouldn't call him mum but since papa calls him his wife so it should be ok, right?_

_I'll send you a card from Reykjavik, we're leaving tonight._

_Awesomely_

_Peter Kirkland_

_The Awesome Principality of Sealand_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Greetings Awesome Principality of sealand

Dont worry, when hes hungover and whining the next day you can rub it in his face...then Ill hide so he doesnt try to kill me when he finds out what happened.

Oooooh well awesome! Dogs are cool. Im a cat person my self. West has three big dogs here. Theyre really obedient...for him...not really anyone else. Gilbird wanted to say hi too so I left a feather in the envelope. A present from him

Well..If youre the wife then you have to be the mum. Its common sense.

oooh Ill look forward to it!

Have fun!

Lord Gilbert


	31. Nicaragua: 5

_Holà Prussia!_

_Yeah, I guess I shouldn't be so sensitive about the height thing. And Shakira is a Colombian singer. So it was really funny seeing my tone deaf twin sing her songs and dress up like her. He woke up with a HUGE hangover and almost killed us when he found out we posted that video! Good thing Él Salvador decided to give us all a handgun! Guatemala then decided to go in her room and read... She needs to loosen up a bit. I sent a picture of what she used to look like, and what she looks like now. It's... really surprising what time and annoying siblings can do to a nation. Although I'm NEVER gonna end up like her! Anyway, Peluchita (my little dog) is pretty much begging me to take her for a walk. So I have to go._

_Adiós,_

_Niccy (Nicaragua)_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kesese thats right. Just remember, Size doesnt matter :D

Im looking at the pictures now and woooow. She looks so different. How unawesome. You dont go to read when the rest are drinking, you atleast have to have a few drinks. Even Austria isnt that tightly coiled.

Say hi to your little dog for me!

Stay awesome~

Gilbert


	32. Annabell: 5

_dear glibo,_

_you would suggest me to francis? that would be awesome beyond anything thats ever happened to me! _

_you wouldnt want a kid to influnce and mold and show off to everyone else?_

_hehe well i decided to send you a picture of my self and my beloved kitty,mj shes the best kitten in the whole wide world,she loves to have birdies perch on her head, she put her paw prrint next to my name. i just rebleched my hair in this picture, i wont risk a return to boreing old brown any time soon!_

_love annbell and mj_

_PS and how would you say uncle in german?_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dear annabell

Well yeah. If you want to be an awesome cook you gotta go to france. He taught Mattie and chelles how to cook so they could survive in arties care kese

And not really. Luddy was the closest thing to a kid I had and I was happy with how mein bruder turned out even if he is a workaholic. Kids just arent my thing, especially when Im out and never home for weeks on end.

kesese cute cat!

-gilbert

PS. Uuuuuh Onkel. Are you visiting family in Wests land soon or something?


	33. Texas: 4

_Dear Gilbert,_

_you are mistaken, it'll be YOU whose goin' down! I know for a fact that I am an amazing singer! HA!~_

_-Texas-_

_P.S. Pffft. No tag backs!_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dear texas

Kese!

Youre not the only good singer around. I am a super awesome singer! So it is still you who is going doooown

-Gilbert

PS. Kese, You didnt state that before hand so you're it.


	34. Torie: 2

_Hallo Herr Prussia!_

_I can pet Gilbird? Awesome!_

_Speaking of Feliciano, can you uh, please tell him that I am realllllly sorry for my cat attacking him when he tried to pet her the other day?_

_Thank you, I like to annoy the English! Its so fun :3_

_The reason I asked about your awesomeness being infectious is my careers teacher is so dull all her classes fail. There is no exam in careers, but I was in her German class last year and... well I learnt nothing all year. So would you maybe try and infect her next time you visit Iggy? Everyone in my school will love you if you do :D_

_More questions? :D_

_I know you love using a sword in battles, but have you ever used explosives?_

_Where is the most awesome place you have ever visited?_

_Have (another) awesome day! :D_

_~Torie_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Guten tag Torie!

Kese! Will do. Im sure he's forgotten by now though.

Hmmmm now that does sound like an unawesome teacher. I think maybe Ill hunt down this unawesome person when Im drinking with Iggy this weekend and force her to have some fun because Im just too awesome to say no to.

Of course! I love questions!

Explosives? Well I used them a bit in WW2 but theyre not my forte. Im better then Feliciano and Lovino though. I atleast know how to properly throw a grenade...

And the most awesome place I have visited so far is probably Greece. I had a lot of fun even if Heracles slept most of the time

Stay awesome!

-Gilbert


	35. Hollabunn: 1

_Hello Mr Prussia, my name is Hollabunn Austria._

_I was wondering if you could please for the love of all things good in the world. Will you stop messing with my papa! He always comes to me everytime you mess with you and I really need a break so I can read._

_Seriously, he won't shut up about you. So I would really apretiate it if you would kindly stop._

_Thank you,_

_The city of Hollabrunn._

_P.s. Why did you have to T.P. our yard?_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Guten tag Hollabunn!

Kesese i wouldnt get your hopes up. I dont see me leaving Roddy alone in the future. Hes just so much fun to tease! If he wasnt such a stick in the mud I wouldnt have to poke fun at him :D If it makes you feel any better Lizzy usually comes after me when I tease Austria and gives me a good beating.

He wont shut up about me? Really? Im so flattered.

-Gilbert

P.S. Because its fun.


	36. Annabell: 6

_dear gilbert,_

_thanks very much for the idea of being taken under francis wing, it does mean a lot to me. and well i had been thinking of going to vist my dads side of the family, but with how rense things have been with my father alone its kinda makeing me reconsder, i mean he never even bothered to teach me his native tongue then i found out he remarred some lady from his work place and brought her two kids and her ex husband into the house. and their all skiny cute blond haired blue eyed kids who like dogs better then cats and are outdoorsy types and dont spend their time in the kitchen or tucked in a corner with a book. so i might not vist grandma or grandpa this year._

_and mj is adoreable isent she?its a very tragic tale really, her brother and her sister and mother and uncle where mauled to death at my uncles work place over the weekend, we were luck to mange to catch her during the weekday and brought her home with us. it was an awfel sight to see becuse i went with my uncle to provide kitty food with them and to see them like that...i couldnt stop brawling my eyes out._

_by the way, yesterday was a friends birthday so i'm sending along a bit of the cake i made for her birthday(its my share but i need to loose weight so i dont mind if i pawn it off to you)_

_love,_

_annebell_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Guten tag Annabell

Sorry for the late reply.

You kind of make it sound like sort of a sitcom or a cinderella type situation that you've found yourself in. kese. Im sure if you asked theyd send you off to go visit yourfamily alone.

oooh. That does sound tragic. Good thing you managed to get the one ja?

Thank-you for the cake. It was delicious.I split it with Mien bruder because he was home when I got it. He liked it too.

-Gilbert


	37. Nicaragua: 6

_Holà Prussia!_

_Costa Rica is pretty pissed that we posted that video on youtube, but even he had to admit it was funny. Guatemala, on the other hand, was yelling at me for pretty much cursing all the time. I try not to to curse a lot during letters, but I think Guatemala needs to stop yelling at me and stop acting like a prude fuckin' bitch! Uh, excuse me... As you can see I'm pretty pissed off. Because Guatemala fails to remember that before she started acting all snobbish, she used to curse ALL the time. RIGHT in front of me. Now, a little nine-year-old can get pretty confused when her big sister AND Lovino curse and she can't (Due to the fact that I am Spain's daughter, I used to hang out with Lovino a lot). That was a long time ago, but now you can see where my cursing issue comes from. Belize is lucky his dad is England. Actualy, scratch that... Belize is horrible at holding his liquor, but even he still drinks! Uh...I'm just going to stop ranting now... In other news, I found Peluchita playing with one of Greece's cats. They were actually playing together. It was so cute! Well, now I have to go make sure Panama isn't trying some huge hairbrained scheme to make America notice her.. I think the reason why she likes him is because A) he helped her gain independance from Colombia, B) she found him "really hot". Those were her words, not mine.. I still don't get why she let him build the panama canal right through her country and let him own it for 100 years. She got a scar across her stomach because of it, so he technically owned her scar for 100 years... O.O I don't get how that works._

_Adiós,_

_Niccy (Nicaragua)_

oOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo

Guten Tag Niccy!

Sorry for the late response!

Kesesesese!

Cursing, in my opinion is a very fine art of any language. I rather enjoy it myself. You've hung out with Lovino? I tried once. Got a tomato in the face for being a ''potato eating bastard' like Ludwig. I like Feliciano better. He doesnt try to hit me with tomatos.

Aw. Its cute when animals play together ja? My Gilbird often rides around on Matties Kumajiro when we hang out together.

I...she thinks Alfred of all people is hot? I guess hed be alright looking if he wsn't so damn admit, I dont mind hanging out with him when he comes over and Im hanging out with Canada at the same time but he can be pretty damn obnoxious. hmm...I dont think Ive ever own anyone elses scar before.

-Gilbert


	38. Texas: 5

_Dear Gilbert,_

_Okay, enough bragging about how great of singers we think we are, we need to establish when, where, and who will judge our singing skills._

_I suggest we have it at my house in Dallas next saturday. If you want to have it somewhere else or anythin', just tell me._

_-Texas-_

_P.? just because I didn't state it before doesn't mean you're still not it._

_P.S.S What with that wierd 'Kese' thing you keep sayin'?_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Guten Tag Texas

Sorry for the late reply.

I had Matie tell me where Dallas is and that sounds fine. Just as long as there isnt any of that country music stuff playing where ever it is we end up going to do this. Country is worse then that rap crap.

kese

(Retards Attempting Poetry. RAP )

-Gilbert

P.S Then its just me whos forever it caaaause theres only two of us in this letter

P.S.S. Its my awesome laugh. I brought it to paper


	39. Matthew: 3

_G-Gilbert!_

_I would say I can't believe you would do that, but I don't find it very hard to believe at all._

_W-well, I can tell you're pretty busy with going out with other nations, b-but if you have time, I was hoping maybe we could hang out. I was thinking of making brownies. You know the ones. Anyway, let me know._

_Matthew Williams_

_Canada_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Guten tag Mattie~

;D

I always have time for canada so of course we can hang out. Ill swing by in the morning and we can spend the day together eating your special brownies I cant wait!

-GIlbert


	40. Torie: 3

_Hi again!_

_He forgets stuff that quickly? And I thought I had a bad memory..._

_THANK YOU! Just to warn you, she is realllllly boring._

_You're going drinking? Have fun!_

_I just happened to remember something from when I went to Berlin with my school last year... my room mates were coming up the elevator and some drunk Irish guys came into the lift and were all like: "Oh my gosh! An Irish accent! Guess what? We're Irish too! Come downstairs and we'll have a drink!", and then later I used the same elevator and some drunk Spanish guys started saying some stuff in Spanish. Not sure what it meant, but one went bright red... and then some drunk people started going door to door asking for lighters. 'Twas weird. _

_Random question, but what memory do you have that you remember being most afraid?_

_And, uh... is answering these questions fun, or does it ever get boring? And what about answering the letters in general?_

_Ok, I'm gonna stop now cause I'm tired._

_Guten Abend!_

_~Torie_

oOoOoOoOooOoOoOo

Guten tag Torie

Sorry for the lae response

I did go drinking and it was a blast. I got smashed kese

Ha! Sounds like a really weird story. Wish I couldve seen the drunk spaniard asking everyone for a lighter though. Ill ask Antonio if hes ever done something like that with his people.

hmmm. A rather personal one now ja?

I'll admit Im not usually scared...unless Hungarys tossed in the picture and shes found out Ive done something to piss of Austria ...but I was the most afraid when I was passed off to Ivan after my country was dissolved. I mean, come on, Its Russia and I didnt know what was going to happen to me.

And of course its fun! I like seeing what questions people want to ask me or hearing about the things theyve done for the day. For most people its boring but for a nation (or ex nation) its fun to learn more about regular humans.

hope to hear back soon.

-Gilbert


	41. Portugal: 4

_Dear Prussia (Gilbert Beillschmidt),_

_Pesaroso (Sorry) for not replying quickily as I usually do. I got tied up on some work. Though, I'm finally done with it now._

_Anyways, thank you for the offer. I do remember hearing somewhere that Arthur could play bass. The only instruments I can play are guitar, both acoustic and Portuguese. Also, I did hear about his punk phase (and contrary to what Azores says I am not blushing at the moment)._

_His gentlemen ways totally disappear? Well, I am now even more excited to drinking with you two now._

_Yes, Azores has a pet turtle. I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you saw it. Just be careful about putting your hand near its mouth, I learned that the hard way. We did manage to find the turtle. It turns out the little guy was cuddled up against Madeira (my other autonomous region and my little brother). That turtle can be a bit weird sometimes. It's good to know Azores is happy to have her turtle with her once again._

_Well until we talk to each other again, tchau._

_Sincerely,_

_Portugal (Silvia Dias)_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Guten Tag Portugal

Seems Ive fallen behind in replying myelf.

Well if you can play guitar then you can definitly join us next time! Itll be bomb. Iggy's loosened up recently so itll be alot of fun when we're drunk and on stage. And yes, His gentleman ways do disappear. Its rather funny.

Turtles...are awesome though Ive never actually seen one in person. I didnt even know that turtles bite. Does it hurt when they do? They dont have teeth do they?

-Gilbert.


	42. Hollabrunn: 2

_Mr. Prussia,_

_It's Hollabrunn again, and I was wondering why do you and papa fight? Because papa said that the reason he is a "stick in the mud" was because of you._

_Also was it really nessesary to egg the house AND doodle in all of the books? I was going to read all of those tonight but now,I'm going to have to clean all of those tomorrow._

_With agitation,_

_The city of Hollabrunn_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Guten tag Hollabrunn

Mmmmm well...It goes back a long time. We used to fight a lot when Him, Hungary and I were all kids and when we got older I kept up with the tradition ;D . Hes a bit stingy money wise so I often poke and tease him about it too.

Yes. Yes it was. And it wasnt just me. Toni and francis were also there. It would have taken me forever to do it on my own

By the way, tell Roderich I said Hi~

-Gilbert


	43. Sealand: 5

_Hello lord Gilbert!_

_I have had this weird feeling since we got home from Reykjavik. Am I a real nation now or is it something else? Sorry for not being able to send you a card, uncle Ice's puffin was just too much fun to play with... Did you have a nice time with uncle Mathias? England's too much of a jerk to really have fun with, desu yo!_

_Awesomely_

_Peter K_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Guten tag Awesome Sealand !

Well I would hope so. I managed to get Iggy to sign the papers when we were out Ill give it to you at the next meeting bruder lets me come along on.

oooh you got to se an Ice puffin? Arent they cute?

And yes I did. Englands not that bad. As I said to someone else he really loosens up when he gets a few drinks in him. :D

Stay awesome.

-Lord Gil.


	44. Italy: 1

_Gil! It's me Feliciano! Germany's best friend. You remember me? Hows Gilbird doing? I bet he is fine still cute and birdie like...ve ve ve. _

_But I found your letter and thought I should write back! I made my own letter as well. I am making lots of friends. So everything is going fine here! In any case I have also sent a mini gift in the envelop. It's a mini white flag. Enjoy!_

_Hasta la pasta_

_~Feliciano Vargas_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Feli!

How can I forget you~ You do know I live in the same house as Ludwig right? Im just out and about with other countries like Matt and England right now. And dont worry Gilbird is awesome. Ill come home soon so you can see him.

You made a letter too? Well thats awesome! Go Feli!

And thanks for the white flag. Ill use it whenever Hungary chases me around.


	45. Matthew: 4

_Hello Gilbert,_

_Great! I'll head off to the store to get everything. If you're going to want beer, bring your own. I don't want to hear you complaining about how mine tastes. Also, I'm planning on making poutine, do you want any?_

_Matthew Williams_

_Canada_

Guten tag matie

Excuse me little birdie but I dont mind how your beer tastes. Its your brothers american pisswater that I cant stand. Poutine? Thats the fries with the gravy and cheese right? Dude I am so on that its not even funny kese. Definitly make me some.

-Gilbo~


	46. Annabell: 7

_dear gilbert,_

_its ok i understand it must get pretty busy with work and all so i dont mind it took a while, becuse at least you did reply!_

_and maybe i could come alone...if i came to germany do you think it would be ok for me to vist you feli and ludwig?i think it would be nice to meet you all face to face!_

_and it is very good we manged to save mj,she was very skitish the frist few days but now she curls up on my pillow beside my head and sleeps with me at night._

_i was wondering about gilbird, is he like you liveing for a very long time or is he part of a long line of other gilbirds?i was wondering becuse i read a tale called "hatchlings song" and it was gilbirds view on you her mama it made me cry a little bit becuse when ever she had a nest of eggs she would give you an egg to hatch so you wouldnt be lonely and it ended with her death, its makeing me cry all over again just thinking about it._

_also have you seen the harry potter movie yet?if you havent be careful bellatrix does an awfel thing to hermione, but i dont wanna spoil the movie for you, buut i had to cover my mouth in the theater before i started screaming from suprise and horror._

_also my brown hair is back, but its more felis hair color so now i have felis hair and ludwigs eye color,makes me wonder if i could inknowingly be their love child..._

_love annbell_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Guten tag annabell~

Of course it ould be okay if you visited. We'd love the company!

Ah. As for gilbird, hes a very old friend. Yes, There was a long line of them before but when misses Bird died his was the last egg I recieved. Hes my awesome little buddy and hes lived longer then any others. I think my immortal nationality-ness has rubbed off on him~

No I havent seen it yet. Im waiting for Iggy pop to drag me off to go see it or something. Thanks for letting me know ahead of time

kese~ I dare you to saythat when you visit. Luddy would have a heartattack.


	47. Sealand: 6

_Hello lord Gilbert!_

_Yesssss! I'm a real nation now desu yo! Now I can finally attend the meetings and have a word to say about things._

_And it was uncle Ice's, a.k.a Iceland's, puffin that I was talking about. It's really cute, I'm sure you'd like him since you've got Gilbird. I have to come over to Germany sometime and meet Gilbird desu yo!_

_Did you hear about the skateboarders that came to Sealand some time ago? There are some videos on youtube so you can check it out. They were really awesome, desu yo. I have been trying to learn skateboarding, but mama only takes me snowboarding. He's a really good snowboarder though, it's almost scary. So I'm not really complaining._

_Awesomely_

_Peter K._

_The Awesome Principality of Sealand, a real nation_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Guten tag official nation~ 

Yes you can, just dont tell your big brother that I was the one that got those papers signed for you, hed have my head kese~

You will. We'd love to have eyou over. Especially feliciano. He loves it when we have guests No I hadnt heard about the skateboarders yet but Im looking the video up now to see its awesomeness. I tried skate boarding once...didnt turn out very well for me

hope to hear back~

-Lord of awesome sealand, an official nation

-Gilbo the great


	48. Torie: 4

_To Gilbert_

_How are you?_

_Yes, it was very weird. Is Spain a flirt? 'Cause his people are. And they don't seem to pleased when you close the door in their face._

_Speaking of my Berlin trip, how is Ludwig?_

_And I heard he has three dogs! Does he? If so are they the sort that jump up to greet you and try to lick your face off or are they really boring and disciplined? I had a boxer for about seven years (a German breed) and I'm sure wild horses wouldn't have been able to have trained him. 14 years old and he was only house trained when he wanted to be._

_Russia... is terrifying. And one of my best friends is his fan girl._

_I've been wondering, who's your favourite nation, apart from yourself, and why, and who is your least favourite and why?_

_Thanks for reading!_

_~Torie_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Guten Tag Torie~

I am super awesome!

Hahaha Yeah, Tonis a huge flirt. Not as bad as france but still a big flirt.

And mein bruder is also awesome, still the stick up the ass workaholic hes always been. He does have three mnsrous dogs and when hes not around theyre the biggest sucks you'll ever meet. Of course, theyre smart enough to stay well behaved when West is around

Russia is just...gah...russia. I dunno how to put it in words.

Hmmm...

My favourite nation apart from myself. If I had to pick it would probably be mein bruder. One, cause hes mein little bruder and two, hes actually fin to hang around with when he loosens up.

My least favourite should be obvious by now, Russia. For several reasons.

-Hope to hear back soon.

-Gilbo the great


	49. Nicaragua: 7

_Holá Prussia!_

_It's alright if you replyed late. And I don't get why Ana (Panama) thinks he's hot either. When she told me, I was sulking in the fuckin' emo corner. Costa Rica had to finally bribe me out by saying he was going to burn my poetry books if I didn't come out. Now, I very much like my poetry books, so not only did I get out of that corner, but Francisco (Costa Rica) got slapped repeatedly. And you're right, cursing is an art form. But when I try to explain that, either Guatemala(Rita) or Belize (Micos) yells at me. It's kind of funny to watch Belize yell at me (because he's 4'4, uses exaggerated gestures, and should be used to cursing by now) but Guatemala just gets annoying. I think I heard Lovino say one time that he "got extremely pissed off from the 2 potato loving bastards" and I just backed away slowly. When I first met Lovino, he cursed me out (when I was freaking five), but when I met Feliciano, he gave me pasta. Major difference. At least Lovino actually has civil conversation with me now. I'm still pissed at Colombia because she stole one of my islands. Then Panama doesn't like her because she declared independence from Colombia, and Colombia flirts with America a lot. But then again, she flirts with everyone. When she flirted with Costa Rica, I told Honduras I would smack a bitch, then slapped Colombia. Costa Rica was grateful that I slapped the little bitch. She scares him. Okay, I'm done for the day. I'm going out drinking with Costa Rica, Honduras, and Él Salvador. _

_Adiós,_

_Niccy (Nicaragua_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Guten tag Niccy~

Hahahaha yeah, Theres a big difference between the Vargas brothers. Feli is so dippy and cute while Lovinos just a big tomato eating assface sometimes kese.

Lol sounds like your little family there is a lot of fun. I hope you have a lot of fun drinking. I recently went out with mein bruder to o drinking. We had a blast~

-Gilbert


	50. Texas: 6

_Dear Gilbert,_

_Alrightly then, next Saturday, my house. I'll be waiting._

_Don't worry, I don't have much country music here. But Tennessee does, I guess you would absolutely HATE her house lol._

_-Texas- _

_P.S. Just because there is only two of us in the letter doesn't mean that you can't tag other people not in the letter._

_P.S.S Awesomesauce._

oOoOoOOoOoOoo

texas:

Awesome! Cant wait~

And good. I cant stand that stuff man. Makes my awesome ears bleed.

-Gilbo the great

P.S. Fine! Ill tag someone else~

P,S,S: I LOVE THAT WORD


	51. Luxembourg: 1

_Hello Gilbert._

_Do you remember me? Its Luxembourg here... It has been a while hasn't it? I haven't seen you since I declared independence. Anyways, Mathew told me about this and I decided I would right to you. Reply if you wish, if not that is fine._

_P.s. I forgot your birthday for the last hundred years or so, so I sent you a bottle of sparkling wine. I am certain you will enjoy it, We are famous for our wine after all._

_Sincerely, Luxembourg (Michelle Steichen)_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Luxxy!

Long time no talk mein fruend! Hows it been hanging? I didnt know you talked to Bridie too! We should totally get together anf chill yo~

-Gilbert

P.S. Dude you are so awesome. I popped this sucker open and it is delicious~


	52. Italy: 2

_Oh Gilbert,_

_I know you do but, since you are of with England and Matt (Who's matt?) I thought maybe you had forgotten about me. I made you some pasta in the fridge, I don't know if Ludwig threw it out or something but if he did I can make you some more. _

_I can't wait to see Gilbird and his cute fluffyness. Oh ad you haven't been eating Englands cooking right? How about you Gilbert, have you? It tastes horrible. Even ruined pizza!_

_Why would you use the white flag on Ms. Hungary? She's so nice~_

_I miss her..._

_~Feliciano Vargas_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Guten tag Feli-weli~

How can I forget the one whose always with mein bruder Feliciano~ ((Matt is canada by the way. Americas little brother)) Theres pasta in he fride? Scheisse! Im gonna go dig into that now!

Kese, Ill let youhol Gilbird next time I see you

Hey, his cookings not that bad. Sure ive gotten sick once or twice and have passed out on occasion but Scotlands is worse. Trust me. Atleast Iggy can make stew

Lizzy is crazy! She beats me with a frying pan!

You can always go to Rodderichs house and say hi to her

-Gilbo the great


	53. Annabell: 8

_dear gilbert,_

to be truhful gilbert i dream about it every once in awhile, running away to germany and geting lost, never going back to america. i've dreamed of old moulding buildings with nothing but a suitcase holding my narnia books, my notebook to write my dreams in and nothing but the cloths on my back to keep me warm in the cool night air.

i dreamed last night that i was in your bedroom curled up on the bed with one of ludwigs dogs laying at my back, you were taping away on your computer, most likely telling of how awesome your day and as a result, you had been awesome. it was a nice sort of dream, like a family thing.

is it odd to dream and wish of haveing a differnt family and liveing somewhere else?

ti amo,

annabell 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Guten Tag Annabell

Kese~ That does sound like a nice, peaceful picture ja? I wouldnt really know if its an odd dream. Mein family is mein bruder and Id ont think I can ever leave him ya know. XD

-Gilbert


	54. Matthew: 5

_Hello Gilbert,_

Yeah, that's the stuff. The stuff Al freaks out over. I really don't understand where he gets off telling me MY food is disgusting.

Oh, will you be attending the next World Conference?

Matthew Williams

Canada 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Guten tag birdie

Kesese~

His food his greasy and disgusting. I think its funny how the fat ass doesnt seem to think theres a problem with that.

Yes! My awesome presence shall be at the meeting as East Germany~ I wasn't going to go buuuut since I haven't been in a while I probably should. Whhhhhy? Wanna sit with me?

-Gilbert~


	55. Luxembourg: 2

_Thank you for replying to me!_

I'm sure i could make it to you or Matthiew's house one of these days, b-b-ut as long as Germany isn't there!

p.s. mind if I bring a long Ukraine? in my culture, its pretty embarrassing to be the only girl in a crowd.

sincerely, Luxembourg (Michelle Steichen)

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Guten tag luxembourg

That would be awesome if you can come! But why dont you wanna be there if bruder is there?

-Gilbert~

P.S. Sure! I met Ukraine when I was in Ivans care. Shes a bit ditzy but shes alright in my books


	56. Alberta: 1

_Ello, Prussia_

Alberta here. The next time you come over could you not be so loud? You keep waking me the fuck up. I'll set my owls on you if you don't and there frickin' vicious.

Also, is curling popular in Germany? That Andrea Schopp is quite decent, but she ain't got nothing on the girls that come from my home ;D

Alberta

P.S We should go drinking some time. I'm the best outta all of my siblings. I can't beat Dad ofcourse, he's fuckin' beast 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Guten Tag Alberta!

The awesome me loud? Kese! I dont think so. Im quiet like a ninja...unless Im drunk...but Ill keep it in mind so keep your little birdies where they are.

Curling? Uuuuhm It might be yo but I dont really pay attention to sports~

P.S. The next time I come to bug Mattie...sober...we can all go drinking. And I know ja? He out drank me, bruder, Iggy, Alfie and one of Iggys bruders one night. It was crazy!


	57. Texas: 7

_Dear Gilbert,_

yay!~

I'm okay with it, just now obsessed.

Also, if England goes over to your house pissed off with no eyebrows and neon pink hair, it wasn't my fault. Just sayin'. You'll understand when it happens, unless it already did,then, uh, it still wasn't me.

-Texas-

P.! DO IT LAD!

P.S.S. Well, i have that word copywrited, i get $50 every time someone says it without my permission 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Texas

Iggy...no eyebrows...pink hair...

I just...

My brain just exploded...

That sight...

Would be awesome

-Gilbert

P.S. I WILL

P.S.S: Well...well fine! Ill just make up an even awesomer word.


	58. Torie: 5

_Hallo Prußen!_

I still don't understand why anyone would want to spend time around France. He's a perverted old man who is arrogant, loves himself, has never won a war on his own in his whole life, is probably allergic to clothes and serves frogs legs and snails to children. God I sound so British... meh. Spain is adorable though. As is Lovi~ 3

ARE THEY FLUFFY? Sorry, I have a bit of an obsession with fluffy animals. Or just fluffy stuff in general.

I don't blame them either... but it's great they're

awesome, even with their training ('cause dogs that do what they're told are boring)~

Just because I like to ask questions, Imma ask you another one. Or two.

1) What sort of music do you like?

and 2) How did discovering that Hungary was not actually a guy feel? And was it awkward that she didn't believe you?

'Kay, so three questions. Ah well.

Thanks for reading! 

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Guten Tag Torie

France is awesome! Hes one of my bestest fruends! Its always entertaining when franny is around and he may be a perv that hits on anything with a pulse but hes a good person to hang around with.

Fluffy? Eh not really. I never found German Shepard's to be fluffy

Music?

Hmm..

I like rock. That styles a blast.

I kind of like classical stuff too. Ive always been a fan of flutes and violins.

Ah...Lizzy...

Kese...

It was reeeeeeeeeally awkward when I found out she was a girl. Even more so when she didnt believe that she was. Weirdest conversation ever.

Thanks for being so interested in the awesome me!

-gilbo~


	59. Annabell: 9

_dear gilbert,_

i have found something out about my self:when i hit the liqoer i get a bit more bold, so i am going to ask what i was too hestent to ask before: when the berlin wall was up did force you to stay away from ludwig? and another thing did he...torture and and sodmaze you?

sorry if theres some triple sec stains but i need to get a glass or two becuse the repo men just came and took away mamas car, so all in all this is not a good chirstmas holiday.

it seems i will need my dreams more then ever, if i am not to scummb to my sadness.

ti amo,

annabell

ooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo

Dear Annabell

I have only one thing to respond with:

I believe in your first letter you told me you were 9. So how are you drinking?

-Prussia


	60. Matthew: 6

_Hello Gilbert,_

Yeah. I-I mean, if you don't mind, of course. If you don't want to that's fine, too. I can sit with Al, or Papa, so, yeah, o-only if you want to.

Matthew Williams

Canada 

ooooooOOOOOOOOooooo

Dear Birdie~

Of course Id want to sit with you Mattie~ How could I not want to. You're awesome.

-Gill~


	61. Texas: 8

_Dear Gilbert,_

Yep.

I did that to him. I was thinkin' of pretending to be a ghost. To scare Alfred. Oh man, that would be hilarious. Wanna help?

-Texas-

P.S. Ha! Do it! I wanna know what you come up with! :D 

ooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooo

Texas.

Yes.

Just...just yes...

Im so there

-Gilbert

PS: I shall!


	62. France: 3

_Dear Gil,_

I'm sorry it took so long to reply mon ami. Ive have so much paperwork lately that I barely have any down time.

Have you found the book among Germany's things yet? Toni is getting impatient.

No Amerique does not know that I took his roses. It's for the best, he'd be mad if he found out what I did with them.

Avec l'amour, (With love)

Francis 

ooooooOOOOOOooooooo

Franny~

don't worry about mein fruend.

Aha,...right the book. Ill go looking for it later tonight okay? Just tell him to keep those tight ass pants on and Ill get it to him soon

ugh...I don't even want to know what you did with them.

-Gilbo


	63. Alberta: 2

_Howdy~_

Pfffft. You're drunk like half of the time. So that means you're loud half of the time(when you're actually loud all of the time), so that means you're not a ninja. You better hope I do. I'm pretty sure cute little yellow chickies are on their menus.

How can you not pay attention to sports?~

Alberta

P.S. There's no one that can drink better than my Dad! I mean he's fucking Canada eh? You can't out drink us 

oooooooooOOOOOOOOOOooooooooo

I so am not...alright so okay, maybe I am kesese and I am so a ninja. Im like...the best damn Prussian ninja ever.

I don't pay attention to sports because I find them unawesome. I watch the olympics. Thats about it and hockey when Im hanging out with mattie but thats only because he makes me watch it.

-Prussia

P.S. He may be meek and shy but that boys a beast


	64. Torie: 6

_Guten Tag~_

I guess I'm a bit biased. Not only am I British, but I've had some bad experiences in France and with the French.

Aww... ah well.

You like classical? Awesome! I don't get why people look at me funny when I tell them I like classical. If there is anything that Austria is good at, it's music.

Speaking of Roderich... SO FLUFFY! (Seriously, if you don't get this, look up 'aph AUSTRIANS ARE FLUFFY' on YouTube. I dare you. If you don't, you forfeit your awesomeness. It's only 2 seconds long, but I laughed so much~)

When and how did she find out that she was a girl? And did things get more awkward when she did?

I'm really excited 'cause I'm 16 tomorrow!

So it's almost Christmas! what are you doing for it?

No problem! Kinda helps that I love asking everyone questions~

~Torie

(PS sorry about the random holes in the paper and the fact it's all crumpeled. My grandmother did not notice the writing and thought the page was a piece of scrap and crumpled it up for the cat to chase, and that cat is deadly.) 

ooooooooOOOOOOOOOOooooooooo

Guten Tag~

Kesese its okay, I hear it alot when im hanging with Iggy.

I...what,,,Austrians are...okay...I need to look this up because if theres one thing that stuck up aristocrat is not, its fluffy.

Kesese I wasnt around when she finally did. I think France might have told her that no,you don't just one day grow one and two, men don't have breasts. Its wasnt at first. She still acted like a boy and could kick my ass, it was only awkward when she forgot to button up her shirt properly from time to time.

Well Happy birthday~

And for christmas, Im probably spending it with mein bruder like every year.

-Prussia

((kesese...A cat...nice ))


	65. Malaysia

_Hello, Prussia!_

Though it's been probably been long since I've been an independent country, I feel like I'm going to be under another nation's control again.

Now, I won't ramble on about my history with various nations since that's too unawesome for this, I'm just wondering how you're doing.

I'm only thinking about the history, I'm still curious as to how that happened. It felt like it was only yesterday.

Sincerely,

Malaysia.

P.S. - Can you tell that I got my 'mannerisms' from England? And yes, I'm talking in a British accent. 

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Guten tag!

Well thats not a good feeling to have now is it?

Im doing great by the way. Thanks for asking~ Other then the odd feeling youre getting how have you been?

Feel like only what was yesterday mein fruend?

-Prussia

P.S. Yes I can kesese. Its noticable


	66. Luxembourg: 3

_ahahha.. you don't remember? well of course you probably wouldn't, but me and Ludwig had a big fight when I found out what his boss was doing in world war two, and then I went to join the Allies. ever since then, I can't help but think that he is probably still mad at me!_

sincerely - Luxembourg (Michelle Steichen )

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Guten tag!

Oh...hm...now tat you think about it I think I remember now, It kind of sucked. I wasnt fond of what was going down in WWII either (I wasnt very well liked with his boss)

I don't think he is. I mean, hes fine with other countries and stuff.

-Gilbo


	67. Nicaragua: 8

_Hola Prussia!_

Sorry I replied so late. America came over (why I don't know) and fuckin broke my laptop. I had to roundhouse kick him so he would buy me a new one. And yeah, big difference from the Vargas brothers. But, I love 'em like they were my actual brothers. And I did nave fun drinking with my brothers. Honduras got wasted and started calling everyone assfucks, then Costa Rica and I were videotaping Honduras get completely wasted while El Salvador went somewhere with Belize, who decided to come with us. The next thing I know, I have a HUGE hangover and there's screaming in another room. I just slowly walked away while Honduras got pissed off at Costa Rica for putting the video on youtube. Costa Rica said something like "revenge is a bitch" or something like that. Oh well, I'm not in charge of my brothers. Well, I have to go, Antonio is coming over and he's bringing Lovino, which means I have to go buy PLENTY of Tomatoes.

Adios,

Niccy

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Guten tag Niccy

Oh wow. Did he really? That sure does sound like him.

HAHAH that sounds like a drunken good time. Goooood old videotaping.

Is he really? Tell that spanish bastard I said hi ja? I havent talked to him in a little while. Good luck with lovi~

-Gilbert


	68. Russia

_Dear Gilbert,_

Privyet! I am just going to skip the formalities of "how are you" and "what is new in your life" and whatnot, seeing as how I do not care. Nor do you care about my life, so let me just start and end by saying this.

If Matvey became one with me, and he and I would be the biggest country in the world. Does that not sound grand? He can feed my pancakes and we can share a scarf while drinking hot coffee. It is the epitome is romanticism!

All in all, I will tell you once and pray to your imaginary "awesome" that I will not have to say it again.

Stay away from Matvey. He is mine.

Sincerely Yours,

Ivan Braginski

P.S. Do not turn around, I am right behind you ;)

xx

FFFFFFFF- Privyet means hi and stuff.

I LOVE GILBERT. YAY. REPLY. NOW. 8D  
  
~PimpinSushi

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dear Baron-von-Evil-satan

I wouldnt have been against you and mattie...you know...joining together in some unholy union but since you went out of your way to threaten me I think Im going to have to disapprove of this joining and tell you that theres no chance in hell im staying away from Mattie, got that comrade?

Where did this obsession with birdie suddenly come from anyways Vanya? I thought You you stalking China kesese .

Matties mein fruend and I wont stop hanging out with him because you told me to, got that? My awesome self isnt afraid of you

Königreich Preußen

-Gilbert

P.S.

CREEPY (

xxxx

ZOMG. I 3 you so much for doing Ivan. Ive been waiting forever for a russia xD


End file.
